pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Amaura
|} Amaura (Japanese: アマルス Amarus) is a dual-type Fossil Pokémon. It is resurrected from a Sail Fossil and evolves into when leveled up at night starting at level 39. Biology Amaura is a calm creature that lived long ago in a cold land without violent predators. It is a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon similar to . It has a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes are two sail structures, which are yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. These sails have an iridescent appearance. Additionally, the sails change colors to reflect Amaura's mood (green when happy, blue when sad, and red when angry), as seen in Pokémon-Amie. It has a light blue body with a white belly. A single dark blue crystal adorns each side of its body; these crystals permanently remain at freezing cold temperatures, as demonstrated in Pokémon-Amie, where the crystal freezes the hand that touches it. While its forelegs lack claws or digits, the hind legs each have a single white nail. As shown in the anime, Amaura have the ability to create auroras. In the anime Major appearances Amaura made its debut in Coming Back into the Cold! alongside its evolution. Both Pokémon were brought back to life after being found frozen in ice. The same Amaura appeared in a newspaper in To Find a Fairy Flower!. An Amaura appeared in Pikachu, What's This Key?. An Amaura appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Minor appearances An Amaura appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 3}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 65}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PGL Amaura|Japanese region|Online|10|March 31 to May 31, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Amaura}} |PGL Amaura|American region|Online|10|March 31 to May 31, 2015|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Amaura}} |PGL Amaura|PAL region|Online|10|March 31 to May 31, 2015|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Amaura}} |PGL Amaura|Korean region|Online|10|March 31 to May 31, 2015|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Amaura}} |PGL Amaura|Taiwanese region|Online|10|March 31 to May 31, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Amaura}} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if Amaura has the Ability . By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20|*}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution at |no2=699 |name2=Aurorus |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Amaura and . * Amaura and its were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART Origin Amaura is based on a young , which were speculated to have skin sail extensions on their vertebral spines. It also shares traits with various species of . The color-changing sails upon its head are also based on s, most like aurora borealis due to its partial Ice typing. Name origin Amaura may be a contraction of Amargasaurus combined with aurora. Amarus may be a contraction of Amargasaurus. In other languages |fr=Amagara|frmeaning=From Amargasaurus |es=Amaura|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Amarino|demeaning=From Amargasaurus, , and |it=Amaura|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아마루스 Amaruseu|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_cmn=冰雪龍 Bīngxuělóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=冰雪龍 Bīngsyutlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=अमौरा Amaura|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Амаура Amaura|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night de:Amarino fr:Amagara it:Amaura ja:アマルス pl:Amaura zh:冰雪龙